Fay Fairer
Fay Fairer is the Daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy and the Rainbow Prince from the French tale "Fairer-than-a-fairy." Mannerly and soft-spoken, she possesses an adventurous spirit and is fairy hexcited to follow her legacy and save both herself and her prince from the clutches of the wicked fairies and earn her happily-ever-after. Character Personality Appearance Her Story Main article: [ http://www.mythfolklore.net/andrewlang/029.htm Fairer-than-a-fairy] How the Story Unfolds When a king has a daughter so beautiful that he names her Fairer-than-a-fairy, the fairies become enraged and send an old fairy with one eye and one tooth to kidnap the young princess, though her pet cat and dog follow her. The old fairy takes the child to a castle and charges her with taking care of two bottles which contains a magic liquid in which the fairy soaks her tooth and eye at night, as well as tending to a fire that the princess must never allow to burn out. The princess grew and one day when she was out in the garden, sunlight strikes a fountain and creates a rainbow through which she hears the voice of a prince. The prince explains that he is being held prisoner and can only speak through rainbows. The two talk when they can and fall in love, however, Fairer-than-a-fairy spends so much time out in the garden that she allows the fire in her bedroom to fizzle out. The cruel fairy orders the princess to retrieve a new fire from a monster that loves to eat young girls. However, on the way, Fairer-than-a-fairy meets a bird who tells her to pick up a shining pebble. When the princess reaches the dwelling of the monster, only the monster's wife is home and is impressed by the princess' beauty and manners and gives her the fire and another magic rock in exchange for the shining stone. Upon returning to the castle, the princess and rainbow prince decide to place a crystal bowl on the bedroom windowsill so they can talk without worry of the fire going out again. Sadly, one day the prince tells her that his prison is to be changed and that he will no longer be able to talk to her through the rainbows. The next day would be their last chance to speak with one another. The following day was cloudy until the very end and in a hurry to speak to him, Fairer-than-a-fairy accidentally knocks over the crystal bowl, spilling the water, so she empties the bottles of the magic liquid so that she can speak to her prince. Rather than face the wrath of the old fairy and desperate to save the rainbow prince from his new prison, the princess leaves the castle with her cat and dog, as well as the magic stone that the monster's wife had given her and a sprig of myrtle. She uses the stone to make a magic shelter to sleep in, but the old fairy catches up with her. The princess' dog bites the fairy which makes her fall and break her tooth which allows Fairer-than-a-fairy to escape, and the following night when the girl sleeps under a tree that grew from the myrtle and the fairy once again caught them, the cat scratched her eye out and the trio once again escaped. For the next three nights, the princess meets three women who gift her with a nut, a golden pomegranate and a crystal bottle which are only to be opened when she most needs them. Soon, she comes to a castle with no doors or windows which is suspended by silver chains. Knowing her prince must be inside, she opens the nut and inside is a tiny hall porter who climbs the chains and shows her a secret door. Inside she finds the rainbow prince in a deep, enchanted sleep. Hoping he will recognize her voice, she loudly repeats her story to him to no avail. She then opens the pomegranate, out of which fly numerous violins which start to rouse him from his sleep. She then opens the crystal bottle which contain a siren who tells the princess' story and succeeds in waking the rainbow prince. The walls of the castle opens and a court assembles, which includes the prince's mother and the three women. The queen reveals that the prince is now king while the women explain that Fairer-than-a-fairy is indeed a princess and the two are soon married. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals